Love Reuniting
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Vlad and Danny got into a huge fight. They know they love each other so why is Danny running and Vlad trying to change his present. What will happen when they are reunited at a Reunion party for the Fenton's family and close friends? Does love reunite or does it fall apart worse then before?
1. Chapter 1

Love reunited

_ This is a new Danny/Vlad one as well and do not worry for those who are reading my multi chapter stories. I will be putting up new chapters soon for those stories as well. I just have a few new ideas that need to get down on paper before I forget lol._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Dream

_** "Danny," Vlad says. "This is ridiculous." As he throws ghost slime at Danny. "We shouldn't even be fighting."**_

_** Danny throws back some ecto goop. "We're fighting because you don't respect me. You don't treat me as your equal. I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be but I thought you might actually love me for me but I was wrong." He throws Vlad against the wall. **_

_** Vlad grunts and rubs his head while saying, "I do love you for you."**_

_** "No, you don't if you did, you'd treat me as your equal and not as your property." One movement of his hand, his bags came flying down the stairs. Vlad sees a few tears on Danny's face from his spot on the floor while Danny continues, "I am done Vlad. I can't do this anymore. Good-bye." **_

_** Vlad doesn't move when he hears the door slam shut in the background.**_

_**End dream**_

__Vlad wakes up in a cold sweat next to another body, he knows that it is not Danny. He gets out of the bed, grabbing his long black and white robe and tells his his butler/servant to get rid of the random whore he had once again picked up from somewhere. He grabs coffee and goes out to the balcony attached to the library. 'Five years he thinks.' He thinks. 'Why did I ever let him go? I spend my time working and sleeping with random people. This needs to stop and stop now.' He finishes his coffee and steps back inside the library to read a book.

Around 10 am by Danny's apartment

Danny is wearing black sleeping pants, sitting on a chair backwards while drinking a coffee and Jazz seating across from him in a black skirt and a bright blue tank top. Danny pushes his fingers through his long hair (it falls mid back) and looks at the list they have made up for the family reunion. , that only family and close friends on the list. Jazz was working on the envelops for the invitations. Danny soon finds the name he didn't want to see the most. He says angrily, "Jazz, Why is Vlad on this list? I thought we agreed he wouldn't be invited to this party."

Jazz replies, "No, you decided not to. Everyone else would be happy to have him there. We figured since pretty much everyone's exs are being invite. Vlad should be too."

Danny then snaps at Jazz, "Why? This should be my choice. I am 25 not 5. Besides we can't be together anyway if that is what you want. I am seeing Dash."

Jazz responses without missing a beat, "Wrong. All you two have become are fuck buddies. You've only ever committed to Vlad. You two even talked about marriage. Then to everyone's surprise you just left. Why? What aren't you telling us?"

Danny doesn't look at her but he replies, "It doesn't matter anymore. We're not together anymore, However, I know you'll keep hounding me. He treated me more like his property, like he owned me, like a prize not his equal. I can't do anything myself, it seems like I finished school and I have a great job. I am happy."

Jazz shakes her head and says, "No, you're running. You're afraid that everyone will think you weak. It is the only way he knows how to take care of someone. He wanted to be able to prove he can take care of you but you should have talked to him about it instead of running away like a coward. You miss him I can tell."

Danny stands up and walks over by the green counter. He says as he turns and leans against it, "It doesn't matter anymore. Alright? I miss him but it's easier to run from how I feel but I still don't want him there. Do you understand me?"

As Danny leaves without an answer from Jazz. Jazz smiles as he leaves when she begins to write Vlad's address across the envelope. She finishes it all up and sends out every last invite.

_ There you are the first chapter of Love Reuniting. Please review and tell me how you like it. Thank you. Heart of a Goddess 2009 out Later!_


	2. Reunion Party and Fights!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

_**Here is the second chapter finally lol. Sorry it took so long. I'm trying to keep up with all of my stories but please enjoy and review!**_

Reunion party!

Danny walks in by Sam and Tucker with two beers and a wine cooler. Handing the beer to Tucker and the wine cooler to Sam, he says, "Been a long time guys. How are your kids?"

Sam smiles and replies, "Cleo and Dan are doing well."

"Yeah," Tucker agrees. "Dan is starting karate soon and Cleo wants to take up ballet much to Sam's dismay." He laughs as Sam sends him a glare.

"I can't help it if I'd rather not see her in ballet but if it makes her happy." She smiles as she says it then hits her husband.

Danny laughs and says, "I am so glad you two ended up together then I don't need with Sam's abusive side." Tucker sticks his tongue out at him.

Sam says, "You boys."

Jazz walks over and says, "Hi Tuck, Sam, and Dan." On her arm is her husband Mike who waves at all of them.

Danny smiles and says, "Hey sis. Is everyone here?"

"Almost but you will see everyone soon." Jazz replies.

Mike says, "Hey Danny, I hear you got a new job. What are you doing now?"

Danny replies, "I work at the Science Museum and I'm head curator. Although, NASA and I have been talking about putting in a new exhibit of space and some of their recent adventures. Someone threw a good report on me and they want to sponsor the exhibit and possibly let me be apart of their next adventure in space. I just don't know who talked to them about me though."

__"Looks like a gift from the shadows." Mike says as both he and Danny take a drink from their beer bottles.

The bell rings and Danny stops Jazz before she can answer it. "I've got it," Danny says with a smile. "I think you guys are just crazy." He walks away from the people laughing and doing mock insults back at him.

Danny takes a drink from his bottle as he opens the door then proceeds to say, "Hi-i." He misses a beat as he sees who is standing there.

Vlad asks very politely, "May I come in?"

Danny nods and lets Vlad in but before Vlad can say anything else. Danny is practically running toward that kitchen. Jazz sees this and bites her lip as she goes after Danny. She walks in the kitchen and Vlad is left in the middle of the living room floor. The first thing she sees is Danny pouring himself a shot of Jack Daniel's Whiskey and watches as he downs it and continues doing that. Jazz walks over and puts her hand on his arm before he can take another shot.

"Danny?" Jazz asks. "I'm sorry I didn't think this would be your reaction."

Danny turns to her and asks, "Why? I told you I didn't want him here. This is just like you doing the exact opposite of what someone wants. Do you ever think about the other person before you do something? I love you so much I do Jazz but couldn't you for once stayed out of this?!" He slams down another shot and walks out of the kitchen. Jazz follows and she catches Danny looking at Vlad just before he slams the door and leaves. Jazz sighs and shakes her head.

_**Yay Second chapter is up and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. Thank you HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**_


	3. Reunion and Wicked

** Third chapter finally. I am sorry for the delay. Work has been a pain lately but on with the story lol.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Vlad watches Danny dressed in his black jeans and his black tank top run out the door. He then turns to Jazz who is still looking at the door.

He says to her, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to make him run off as soon as I arrived."

Jazz sighs and replies, "It's my fault Vlad. I just know how much he loves you never matter if he admits it or not. I just wanted to help. I should go after him and talk to him before he goes to his favorite bar."

Vlad asks, "Is his favorite bar still Wicked?" She nods. "Then let me go I know it is not that far from here." He leaves before Jazz say anything or make a move.

People are staring at Vlad in his expensive black suit but he keep moving toward Left Street and Mongolian Avenue to reach the bar Wicked.

A few moments later he is standing outside of a black and red lighted building. Vlad is glad he was able to walk right to the entrance and get in right away because he was friends with the owner. The perks of being on the VIP list.

Vlad sees Danny sitting on a bar stool ordering another shot of whiskey. He walks over and takes the seat next to him.

"I don't want to see you. I haven't since we fought." Danny says before he downs another shot.

"I think we should talk." Vlad says. " What happened between us is killing the both of us."

"No, I am fine." Danny said. "I have a good job and I never want to go back to you Vlad."

"I am not asking you to come back. I am asking that we just talk."

"Why? We broke up you should not be here trying to talk to me. You should be out with someone else."

"I've tried that and I've slept with random whores. Nothing gets you out of my head, my life, or my heart." Vlad orders a strong alcoholic drink.

Danny kinda chuckles since the alcohol is kicking in from the shots and says, "Not any worse then me. Jazz is right all Dash and I do is fuck. I hated hearing the truth from her that I never committed to anyone but you. It just didn't work out between you and I. We fucked it up so bad, we shouldn't even be here talking about it."

"You are right but maybe fate has it in for us. We were enemies turned friends and that let to us being in a relationship at one point. Then we destroyed it ourselves." Vlad says then takes a drink.

Danny and Vlad just sit and drink for a long while before either of talking again.

"Why did you come?" Danny tries to say without slurring.

"I thought you wanted me here but now that I know that truth. I should probably head out soon." Vlad said as he finishes his 4th drink.

"No-o," Danny speaks barely above a whisper and looking right at Vlad. "What if I don't want you to actually go."

"Give me a reason and I might stay." Vlad replies.

Danny looks at his drink but then he leans over and gives Vlad a drink. Part of his mind is saying 'No you're drunk. You are going to regret it', while the other side is saying, 'You're drunk. So what if you get him one last time before you never see him again. Nothing wrong with that.'

Vlad kisses him back hard and makes him moan.

** Third chapter is complete. Please review and I hoped you enjoyed it. I may add a part with them in bed next depends how many people want a sex scene. I will do it if majority wins. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


End file.
